


Super Secret (Snuggly) Sleepover

by RtDK



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, F/F, Facepalm, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Sleepovers, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Useless Lesbians, seriously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RtDK/pseuds/RtDK
Summary: It was just supposed to be an Azura book club sleepover. Then it turned into something more.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 37
Kudos: 719





	1. Buenas Noches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Lumity Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Lumity+Fandom).



The chaotic and rather excitement-filled week had paved the way into a relaxing weekend to come. Any such days were rare and to be cherished on the Isles to begin with, but were even more scarce to fall on a day off. No homework needed done, no projects were due, no crises needed averted, and there were no potion deliveries marked on Eda’s calendar. Furthermore, Eda had taken King on an excursion into the wilds to forage for supplies for an experimental ointment.

Unfortunately, that meant that she was alone in the Owl House with Lilith, who – if the past were any indication – was an utter buzzkill to have in charge. Luz was looking forward to spending time alone with her like she looked forward to being fed to one of Willow’s pet flower beasts.

Lately, she had hoped that her animosity towards her former enemy would subside given a bit of time, but even after a few weeks had passed she could barely stand to look at her, much less believe she shared a roof with her. Lilith and Eda were at least on speaking terms again, so she supposed that was a start, but the Owl Lady’s own apprentice was left at a loss for words that weren’t laced with venom and fury. Her battle with the one-time Coven master was still all too fresh in her mind, and even passing by her in the halls was enough to make Luz’s blood boil.

Thankfully, Eda had been gracious enough to give her a heads-up about her upcoming trip and Luz had specifically made plans to have her own time away from the Owl House to coincide with her mentor’s departure. She needed a break from day-to-day life as it was, and who knew? Maybe a bit of time apart would let her sort out her feelings towards Lilith, or at least get her mind off her for a time. It wasn’t like the House might not benefit from Lilith's organizational abilities, either. And maybe in the solitude Luz could even find the words she needed to say to cut through the awkward tension between them, and hopefully begin mending their strained relationship.

That left the task of finding the excuse to be away, and she’d found it in Amity. Friends were always a ready excuse, and Lilith seemed amenable enough for Luz to spend time with her former apprentice. Luz couldn’t help but wonder if there were an ulterior motive to allowing it – _Maybe she thinks I can help smooth things over with Amity,_ she thought – but said nothing more than she had to. The problem with a sleepover at the Owl House, however, was obvious, and Luz had heard horror stories about Amity’s parents and the “unclean” masses. She’d even bore witness to it once before inside Willow’s mind, so staying at the Blight mansion was a non-starter too.

That really left only one safe location to host, but Amity seemed perfectly okay with offering up her old Library space for the meet-up. It would likely have been too snug if Willow and Gus were to participate, but Willow had had a class presentation to prepare for the next week and Gus had chores to catch up on. So, it looked as though it would just be the two of them in the little reading nook.

Luz had packed a set of pajamas, toiletries, her sleeping bag and her pillow hurriedly and was out the door before she barely saw hide or hair of Lilith. A quick goodbye to Hooty and she was sprinting back into Bonesborough, her head swimming with all the fun she and Amity had planned. Luz had suggested making it a “super-meeting” for the Azura book club, and they could stay up to the wee hours of the morning reading, discussing and debating, writing fan fiction, and drawing to name a few. Amity had seemed as enthusiastic about it as she’d pretty much ever been enthusiastic about anything else in the time Luz had known her.

Amity was first to arrive and waved her down with a bright smile and that more and more familiar blush she wore whenever Luz was around. (Luz had noticed it and her friend’s somewhat silly behavior in the past but hadn't wanted to say anything.) She used a magical key provided by her brother and sister to let the two of them inside the library and quietly shut the door behind them after making sure they hadn’t been noticed.

The building appeared vacant, and the two dashed quickly together to the Romance section of the library. Amity fumbled about in the dark for the book to trigger the mechanism for the secret entrance until Luz produced a light glyph for her to see by. A quick pull of _The Lone Witch & Secret Room _and the pair slipped into the hidden chamber. (Luz would have to remember to ask sometime how Amity had made this place without anyone knowing.) Luz spun a number more light spells from her notepad, and the reading nook took on a soft amber glow.

Flipping to a blank page in her notepad, she turned to Amity and threw a grin her way, to which her friend chuckled and returned the gesture.

“I hereby declare this special session of the Official Azura Book Club open!”

* L & A *

The meeting – “Super-Secret Sleepover Number One” Luz later dubbed it – had started off without a hitch. Though she and Amity were the only club members, Luz still insisted on performing roll call, logging attendance and discussing the agreed-upon agenda. This was much to Amity’s amusement, who played along anyway and answered to “Co-President-for-Life, Co-Founder and Co-Azura Enthusiast Extraordinary” Amity Blight.

A little long-winded, Amity had told her, but she accepted the given title without any complaint.

Most agendas were simple; usually it consisted of continuing a previous meeting’s discussion about a particular character or section of a book. Given the limited amount of time in all previous sessions, setting them was strictly necessary to make the most of their meets. Neither had had a sleepover before, however, and certainly not a sleepover _meeting_ , and this left the club activities wide open for whatever the two felt like. Just the same, they weren’t getting anywhere with Luz’s enthusiasm for the endless possibilities and it took Amity’s restraint to reel her in and get things back on track.

First, a quick bite to eat. Amity had offered to sneak supper to the meetup from her house as long as Luz provided the fan fiction and drawing materials, as well as volume five of the series. A spread of sandwiches was devoured – quickly and messily by Luz, as opposed to Amity’s more measured and dignified pace – before setting down to official club business.

Amity had suggested starting off with fan drawings to go with some of the fan fiction they had read aloud the previous session, and once that was finished, the two focused on making the hidden chamber homier. After the pair changed into pajamas, Amity pushed two bean bag chairs together in the center of the room as per the usual arrangement for their meetings. Luz set about laying out her sleeping bag as makeshift bedding. Combined with the blanket and pillows she brought, she managed to construct a rather comfy “reading nest” as she liked to call it, and plopped down to claim a spot. Amity joined her a moment later, crawling timidly onto her own bean bag.

Luz turned to where they had stopped the previous meeting in the latest book. They had both read through it once individually, but the two had taken a liking to reading the books together. One week, Luz would perform the dialogue (she did the best voiceovers!) while Amity would do narration, and they would exchange roles each session.

This week, it was Luz’s turn to narrate and Amity’s turn to voice the characters. The two reading together also helped keep them awake in the gentle witch-light hovering around them, which had a tendency to make Luz nod off. It worked well so long as there was enough content to keep both of them occupied. The Azura books, however, tended to get rather purple-prosey in spots (Amity still didn't understand what that meant), leaving the dialogue-reader with less to do. Not that either ever complained – Amity seemed to enjoy listening to Luz read to her as much as Luz enjoyed listening to Amity – but at times it could turn reading sessions into a more one-sided affair.

Luz never recalled Amity nodding off before, however. She herself had, sure, but only once or twice, and that was after a particularly long, grueling day. But Amity had always been the more disciplined of the two of them, and she didn’t strike Luz as the type to randomly doze mid-activity.

Luz was in the middle of a particularly purpley chapter that had left Amity listening for some time when she first heard her friend snoozing. She had had her jaw rested on Luz’s left shoulder so she could follow along in the text, and the sudden gentle snoring near her ear caused her to trail off on the paragraph she was on. She glanced down and saw Amity in the throes of slumber, her slim chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. A faint blush dusted the outline of her cheekbones, and her mouth hung ever-so-slightly open.

She was so peaceful, far more so than Luz had ever seen her. No stress lines marked her brow nor scowls marred her soft facial features. It was just Amity at rest; and it appeared she was having a very pleasant and happy dream if the gentle curl at the edge of her lips was anything to go by.

Luz didn’t know how long she stared at her sleeping friend, but when she realized it, she found herself mid-grin too. She couldn't remember ever seeing Amity look so sweet and happy, and certainly never so vulnerable. Luz couldn’t help scolding herself for taking advantage of her friend by gawking in her sleeping state, but when else would she ever get the chance? She reached up and gently swept a dangling strand of minty-green hair back behind a pointed ear that twitched ever so slightly to her touch, causing Luz to scream internally from how cute it was.

Amity sighed in her sleep and rolled slowly to her right, and before Luz could process what had happened, her friend had half draped herself over her. She could feel Amity’s breath on her neck and clavicle as the young witch snuggled into her side and nestled her forehead into the crook of Luz’s neck. Another contented murmur and Amity was still once again.

Luz’s mind went blank and her heart fluttered at the sensation. Amity was quiet and her relaxed breathing tickled Luz's exposed skin, which sent warm tinglies all over her. A hand rested on Luz’s belly, keeping her from easily moving without disturbing her friend’s rest. While she wanted to scoot away to give Amity the space she needed to sleep, she also didn’t want to wake her if she could avoid it – particularly given that happy, effortless expression she wore. And, as Luz would admit to herself later, she wasn’t particularly thrilled at the idea of losing the opportunity to fawn over her adorable friend.

Luz couldn’t help the chuckle in her throat, whether it was from the ticklish breath on her neck or just how unbearably cute Amity looked curled up against her. The dyed hair at her lips fluttered softly at the touch of her own breath, and Luz had to fight the temptation to give her a smooch on her adorable little forehead.

Instead, she settled on reaching up with her free hand and stroking gently through that minty-green mane. Petting Amity drew a contented coo out of her, and Luz giggled, taking it as a sign to freely continue. She paused only when she saw a tuft of hair that waved in her vision. Amity had forgotten to take her hairband out, and Luz bit down on her lip. She was familiar with the effect that came from leaving hair bound up in sleep, especially when it was that tight, and after a moment’s hesitation, she reached up and slipped the band out of Amity's hair.

Amity’s wasn’t particularly long, and loosing the little puff she favored did nothing to change that. Luz, however, had yet to see her friend with her hair down. She looked… more mature, somehow. She also looked softer, less proud than the high-worn pouf seemed to imply. Though, maybe that could be contributed to the silky pajamas she wore.

Up this close, Amity was practically flawless. Her fair skin caught the faint light in such a way that it took on an almost mystical shimmer. Though she was lean, she was toned and had no false appearance of frailty. She was simply elegant and beautiful from every angle, and Luz envied her making it seem so effortless. She knew, no matter how hard she tried, she could never match her friend’s beauty. It amazed her that Amity didn’t seem to find her plain or boring, or was at least kind enough to not say it to her face.

Luz continued to pet Amity gently and was rewarded with a tiny squeak of appreciation. Without a doubt, it was the cutest noise that Luz had ever heard in her young life.

 _Awww,_ she cooed inwardly and squirmed in-place. She barely had the willpower to internalize it, and she bit down hard on her lower lip to keep any sound at bay, lest she break the fragile spell sleep had cast over her friend. The book Luz had been holding was tossed down haphazardly next to her beanbag and if Amity was aware that she had stopped reading to her a long time ago it hadn’t seemed to disturb her at all.

Luz reached for the edge of the blanket she brought and tugged it up around Amity’s shoulders while she herself slowly rolled onto her side to cradle the young witch in her arms. Amity’s only response was to nuzzle her nose against Luz’s neck and snuggle closer.

Amity was warm against her. Despite the slight draft radiating from the cool stone walls, the proximity of Luz to her friend and the blanket wrapped around the two of them kept her comfortable.

Luz felt her cheeks heat up at the sensation, and her bottom lip grew pale from biting down too hard on it. Amity felt so soft under her hands as she held her. The nightclothes she’d chosen only added to the effect. She felt airy laying against her… fragile almost, and Luz couldn’t help but feel a protective urge to shelter Amity in the safety of her arms. She rested one hand in the small of Amity’s back, while the other found the space between her shoulder blades and scratched through the fabric.

Amity practically purred in reply, though when Luz felt her eyelashes flutter against her neck and her friend began to stir, she softened her touch to keep from rousing her further.

 _“Mmm… Luz….”_ the young witch whispered from her sleep, and Luz felt her face get even hotter.

Was Amity having a dream… about _her?_

Luz’s imagination was suddenly occupied by the implication and the possibilities. She had never known anyone to dream _about_ her before. What was she dreaming about? Only good things, she hoped. Yeah, Amity still had that smile on her face, so that at least seemed to imply that it was a good dream… unless of course Luz made a fool out of herself there too.

Or maybe it _was_ something more positive. Maybe Amity dreamt of something nice; something like Grom night, or their Azura meetings. Yeah, the latter seemed somewhat likely.

Or maybe it was something… romantic?

Luz dared to imagine for a moment that the way she had so whispered her name was because it had been laced with tenderness, passion and desire. She had to throw out of her mind how uncomfortable Amity seemed to get around her anymore to accommodate those thoughts, true, but it was a nice thought that made her feel fuzzy. Then, as quickly as Luz had started to hope, she just as swiftly dismissed it.

It was a sobering thought, and had been ever since their Grom night together – ever since she found out that Amity’s heart had already been taken by another. Luz still felt the painful lump in her throat that formed as she uttered those words, “That’s what friends do.”

But it wasn’t. It hadn’t been.

There had been no charity behind her words. Luz hadn’t done any of it with a friend’s mindset. Everything she had done leading up to that night from the beginning was rooted in her fondness for Amity. She had done it to ingratiate herself – to keep fighting, even though there was no further need to fight. She had wanted to be there for Amity, so that maybe Amity would look at _her_ instead.

There were so many times she had wanted to take Amity into the shadows of the school and confess how she felt about her. She had wanted to take her into her arms right in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone as they performed the Queen’s Dance together.

She wanted to hold her. She had wanted to _kiss_ her. She had wanted to make Amity see… she had wanted her mysterious _rival_ to see…

But… that note. That note that had decimated her and ruined everything…

Luz had frozen, and any courage she had taken from Amity that night was obliterated by the thought of her look of confusion. The regret would come, and of course guilt as she knew she would have to be the one to tear Luz’s heart to pieces. Amity would be devastated to have to hurt Luz like that, because that was just the kind of person she was. Even worse, it would have been Luz’s own fault that she had forced Amity into that impossible position. What would she possibly think of her and her selfishness?

 _“Luz, you know I already have someone I’m fond of. You’re my_ friend! _What’s the matter with you?!”_

Even though the words were imaginary, their bite was real, as were the sting of the tears that welled at the edge of her eyes and clouded her vision.

She hadn’t realized to that point that her heartrate had quickened with her breathing until Amity stirred and let out a sudden moan. Luz felt her eyelashes twitch again, and quickly brought her hand up to her friend’s hair to stroke and soothe her back into sleep, while using her other hand to dab the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

“Shhh…” she hushed as her fingers wound their way through and combed Amity’s ruffled hair straight. She cupped the back of Amity’s head as softly as she possibly could and drew her closer in.

This – Luz realized –was as close as she would ever get. Just… just a friend.

That was all she was. That was all she _ever_ was. Luz, the weirdo outcast.

Luz felt Amity’s fingers as they dug into her back, and she smiled sadly, with her only wish at that moment that it was her Amity clung to. She matched the sleeping witch’s gesture regardless and rested her cheek atop Amity’s temple before she shut her eyes herself and immersed herself in Amity’s cinnamon scent and warmth.

 _Mine_ , something in the very back of her mind thought possessively. The tears threatened again, and Luz struggled to keep from sobbing into Amity’s hair. _That_ would have been a wonderful thing to explain.

_“Oh! Hi, Amity! Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m just a little upset over the fact that you’re breaking my heart and you don’t even know you’re doing it, because I’m totally in love with you and you don’t even have a clue! Other than that, I’m great!”_

Luz scoffed at herself, and even had to choke down a bit of a laugh at how ridiculous she felt. Amity already thought she was completely crazy. What would she think after something like _that?_

 _Aye, Dios mio,_ she thought, and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and regain some measure of composure. The only thing that appealed to her less than the confession of her doomed feelings to Amity and the destruction of their friendship was Amity seeing her in this state and taking pity on her.

Luz did eventually manage to wrangle her emotions back into check after a few more tears and a healthy number of sniffles. Fortunately, Amity was still adrift in her dreams and hadn’t been roused by her turmoil.

Whoever that mystery individual in the note was that had caught Amity’s eye, Luz hated them; but that was a secret she would have to take to her grave. She could only now hope that that person would adore Amity even _half_ as much as Luz herself did.

Amity deserved no less than that…

Any possible thought of continuing with the Azura meeting was long lost, and a heavy fog of fatigue fell over Luz as the pair lay intertwined with each other. Crying and internal debate had taken a lot out of her and Luz began to surrender to sleep, but not before she gently backed out of the embrace Amity had wrapped her in. The last thing she wanted was the witchling to wake up in a panick with the wrong idea that something had happened.

The light spells that Luz had set adrift in the air overhead began to unravel as she stared longingly at her friend. The moments ticked by, and the reading nook descended further and further into shadow until the last glowing amber mote flickered out.

Luz’s last thoughts before sleep claimed her were only how she wished she could bottle Amity’s warmth and hugs so she could take them with her wherever she went.

Then, there were only dreams. 

* L & A *

_End of chapter_


	2. Glimpse of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep will not come easily this night.

For what felt like a long time, Amity swam just beneath the cold surface of consciousness. The last thing she would remember before sleep’s warm embrace took her away was Luz’s soothing voice that beckoned to her, and the rapture of her friend’s close proximity.

The wisps of dreams had come sweetly at first. Images of Azura and Hecate – their roles taken on by herself and Luz respectively – flitted across her mind. Hand-in-hand, the rivals-turned-lovers turned aside all enemies that stood before them. In reality, Amity never would have admitted to such fantasies – not out loud, not yet – to anyone. Here, though, in the soothing hum of Luz’s voice echoing through her chest, she could safely imagine.

Luz’s voice rarely had the effect of lulling her to sleep; quite the opposite in fact. In amongst other students and the public, it set her on edge and sent her heart racing, her cheeks burning, and images of her immaculate smile dancing in her head. Here, in the club room, at this very moment, however, it was a comfort and reassurance.

Luz… Luz was in _her_ space with her. This was a safe spot for Amity that she had never revealed to anyone before, and certainly had never shared with someone. What was once Amity’s was now _theirs_ , even if Luz didn’t quite understand the depth of what that gesture meant… for her. It was a piece of Amity’s world, something only she herself had owned before, and probably one of the few things in her life that truly she truly did.

She had thought she’d be a bit more hesitant about sharing something so intimate with anyone. Even Edric and Emira, who had managed to locate her secret spot and overcame her wards, were entirely forbidden from setting foot in the space – and for the most part, they respected that boundary. Amity, however, took a great deal of happiness in finally having someone to share the more vulnerable side of herself with – even if it was only glimpses, and only occasionally. There was a sense of excitement and liberation to it; a vindication that she had never known in her life outside the classroom.

Amity wanted to feel it more. Every beat of her heart lately had been taken over by Luz. No small number of Amity’s thoughts were focused on her friend, be they waking or sleeping. Every journal entry she made recently had focused on Luz, or a doodle of her, or at least a passing mention, even if it was just to idly wonder what she had done on the days they didn’t share classes.

Needless to say, Amity had had to find a much more secure location for her diary after the incident in the library. She could only imagine the nightmare she would be in for if Emira or Edric ever came across it given its more recent updates.

The complete immersion in everything-Luz extended to Amity’s dreams as well. The same comfort and warmth she found in thought seemed to wait for her when she slept as well, but that was less helpful on the nights where Amity found her mind racing and unable to be stilled after a particularly eventful day. Grom had been one such night. Even when she thought about it all those weeks later it still caused her heart to race. The way Luz had taken her hand… the way she felt pressed up against her… her arm wrapped around her waist… the way those eyes looked into hers…

It was then that Amity was pulled back to consciousness and she jolted with the sudden absence of warmth she had felt what she swore was only moments ago. The air was downright cold, to the point she could see the puffs of her breath right in front of her nose. She felt a blanket draped over her and her soft reading beanbag beneath her. It was pitch-dark, but Amity recognized the familiar scent and faint outline of the room as she looked about.

A few moments of breathing, and Amity was at last able to calm herself from her dream. It hadn’t been the first time she had slept over at her reading room in the library. There had been nights in the past where she had been afraid to go home to her parents because of a lesser-than-expected grade, or really anything that was less than the perfection they demanded of her. It was her escape – she could always tell her parents she had volunteered to tutor another student at their house for extra credit if needed. They always accepted that excuse.

In fact, if memory served, that had been her excuse to be there that evening, but-

A sudden loud snort to her right startled and frightened Amity in equal measure and caused her heart to leap into her throat. Someone was in here with her while she slept. She could make out their faint outline on the beanbag next to her, their back turned to her.

It took a few moments for the grogginess of sleep to wear off and Amity recalled the previous afternoon where Luz had approached her about having a sleepover. She had mentioned wanting to get out of the Owl House for a night or two, though she had been somewhat evasive for the reason behind her getaway. Amity just chalked it up to the Owl Lady being too much crazy for one person to handle by herself at the time. She had instead tried to focus on containing her nervous excitement at the thought of finally getting to have time alone with Luz… in private… no supervision…

The thought caused Amity’s face to burn again, and she had to bite down sharply on her lip to contain the sudden jubilation she felt. She hugged herself tightly and squirmed and kicked her legs beneath the comforter, trying to contain herself. She pressed her hands over her cheeks and hid behind them, and a soft squeak whispered past her lips.

She was alone with Luz! And unbelievably, she hadn’t made a fool of herself once! She hadn’t panicked or stumbled over her words or anything she normally fell victim to around her friend. This had been _her_ space for years, and naturally she found more courage in it; though, in truth, Amity still felt desperately afraid she would somehow mess things up. The sleepover still wasn’t over, after all.

That didn’t mean, though, that she couldn’t see the opportunity before her. She had managed to steel her nerves in this place in the presence of her own crush. Perhaps it was the best time to try and broach the subject with Luz herself. Near as Amity could tell, Luz had glossed over all the signs she had unwittingly given up to that point, and while Luz always seemed enthusiastic to hang out with her and talk, Amity felt in the dark over how deep Luz’s own feelings went.

Even Willow had caught onto Amity’s feelings. It had been her idea for her and Gus to be miraculously absent from this so that she and Luz could be alone together – something for which Amity had promised she would return the favor. It had also been her idea to suggest the location of the sleepover, and she had even cautioned Luz on steering clear of Blight Manor, even though Amity knew that her parents would be out for several days on business. Emira and Edric in the mix would have undoubtedly proved disastrous, and she never would have gotten any time alone with Luz if they had been skulking about.

Really, it had all come to fruition so perfectly, and Amity almost felt lightheaded from giddiness. Not three feet from her lay Luz, rested on her side, facing away from her with what looked like a pillow clutched to her chest. Amity could only imagine that her friend ever had good dreams. It was difficult to imagine anything but a smile on her. That said, she sometimes wondered what humans dreamt about, or even if they did at all. If they did, did Luz ever see Amity in hers?

A quick circle of her finger and Amity produced a tiny orb of magenta light. Though it was enough to see by in the close distance between them, the shadows swallowed the weak illumination only slightly beyond that. Luz’s breaths were steady and soft, and even that simple act was enough to earn a little chuckle from Amity. Was there anything Luz did that couldn’t make her heart flutter?

Even the gentle curve of her ears made Amity mad with elation. It took everything she had to clamp down on a little squeal that had built within her. She even had to resist the urge to reach out and touch them. For one, she wasn’t sure how humans felt about their ears, or how sensitive they could be. Would Luz feel violated? Sweet Titan, what if it caused her to wake and she’d have to explain herself? Amity wasn’t accustomed to touch regardless, no matter how much she craved it since Luz had introduced it to her, and for that reason she remained hesitant without some measure of encouragement.

Amity had stared for a number of minutes before she realized, and her face heated up as she quickly tore her gaze away from her sleeping friend. Amity’s face ached from the constant smile she wore. What kind of spell had Luz placed on her, she wondered, to have this effect on her? She had never felt this way toward Willow when they were friends, or anyone else for that matter.

The building creaked as the wind picked up outside and caused a shift in the air. It was then that Amity realized just how cold she felt. Her toes had peeked out from beneath the cover and they felt numb from the chill. Why hadn’t she thought to bring a pair of socks or slippers to their slumber party?

Amity pulled the cover up about her shoulders and curled into a ball so that all of her fit onto her beanbag, but still shivers wracked her. Thoughts of constructing a magic fire occurred to her, but she feared that Luz might panic if she woke and saw it. Worse, the fire could damage the library and put an end to her secret retreat from the world. Most frightening was the thought of it hurting either of them, so Amity quickly pushed the thought aside.

Her foggy breath hung briefly in the air before it vanished like a ghost, and she clutched tighter to the cover. A noise on her right shifted her attention back to Luz, however, and she realized the space between them had made the comforter somewhat ineffective. From the light she had cast, she could see Luz shiver and felt compelled to do something.

Amity gingerly reached out with her fingers and brushed them along Luz’s exposed back with the hope that it could provide her with some relief. The warmth of her friend’s body was a delight to the touch, even with as soft as she had tried to be. Amity wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Luz to banish the cold once again but didn’t know how to ask, or even if it was something one friend could ask another without suspicion. Or, for that matter, what would human customs say of the subject? Would she awaken and be weirded out by their closeness that next morning?

She didn’t have long to wonder however, as Luz stirred and arched her back away from her reflexively. She turned her head to look sleepily at Amity and groaned. “Nngh… cold hands,” she muttered with a smile.

Amity’s face lit up, startled by Luz’s voice, and she couldn’t help a nervous smile. “S-sorry,” she muttered and quickly pulled her hands back tight against her side.

Luz slowly sat up and stretched for the ceiling, while Amity took a moment to admire her, the way her tank top and shorts just draped over her. Just as quickly as that thought came, however, she tore her gaze away and scolded herself for thinking in such a detestable way… no matter how unintentional it had been. Too many times had Amity caught herself as she stared at Luz when she wasn’t aware or her attention was elsewhere. One day, she would be caught in the act, she warned herself, and stars only knew what that would mean.

“Guess I should’ve brought more blankets,” Luz yawned. “Didn’t think a place called the ‘Boiling Isles’ would get this cold…”

It wasn’t a particularly funny observation, she would later note, but there was something in the way Luz had said it that sparked a chuckle in her. It was her cheeky smile that would warm her heart and draw her into those eyes, and the softness of her hand taking Amity’s that caused her to grow dizzy with euphoria. Luz stroked the back of her hand with her thumb wordlessly, only to pause a moment later when she looked down.

“Wow, you really _do_ have icy fingers!”

Amity’s blush felt hotter by the second, tempered only by the cool air around her. She swore she would catch fire one day if she couldn’t control herself better . She had been so focused on controlling her tremors that she didn’t notice until after Luz had pulled her hands close and gently breathed on them. It felt heavenly. Not the actual breathing-on-her-skin part; that part was actually rather clammy, but the way Luz cradled and fondled her hands. The way she was so close to her was… was…

Luz drew her hands in to hold them against her chest and smiled at her. “There. Better?”

It was. The cold was pushed back by the heat of Luz’s own hands as they stroked over hers, and Amity gulped.

“Uh-huh…” she nodded dumbly.

That seemed to satisfy Luz, and she reached forward and pulled Amity into her arms. That motion immediately killed whatever line of coherent thought she had tried to put together to break the awkward silence of the situation. In thought’s place was Luz’s scent, the feel of her body and hands all around her that warded off the cold, and the faint sound of her heartbeat in Amity’s ears. The young witch froze, unsure of what to do, aside from try to keep from passing out.

“Amity, are you feeling okay?” Luz asked as she stroked her back. “You’re all blushy and tomatoey-faced… and trembly.”

Amity couldn’t move given her current position and had to settle with slapping her own forehead mentally.

 _Oh, great._ Now _she notices._

“M-me? Yeah, I’m fine,” she lied. “I’m just… a little… umm…”

The sudden difficulty she found breathing regularly was making her lightheaded. Or, perhaps that was her own racing heart. Her mouth felt dry, and words refused to come, though Amity didn’t know what she would say even if they did.

Luz giggled and nuzzled the side of her head, brushing ticklishly past the point of her ear. “Well, that was about as clear as mud. Care to fill me in?”

Amity took a deep breath to try and steady herself, and bit her lip as Luz leaned back to look at her. Despite the smile she wore, there was genuine concern in those warm brown eyes. That in itself was a comfort and it helped to soothe her nerves just enough so she could put her thoughts together.

“I just… my mother and father were never… my family was never very… umm…”

“Touchy-feely?” Luz asked.

Amity lowered her gaze and nodded. She felt embarrassed to confess such a thing. It made her feel like a child. It made her feel small, timid and weak… and naïve. She wasn’t sure what she expected Luz’s reaction to be – laughter, pity maybe – but it churned her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Luz uttered as her brow fell with the weight of guilt. “I didn’t… I didn’t think about if I was making you uncomfortable, I—”

“No! No!” Amity exclaimed suddenly. Her face felt ablaze all over again, and Luz blinked at her in surprise as she found her wrists seized. Amity had even surprised herself with that. “It… it’s not that,” she fumbled, slowly loosening her grip on her friend. “It’s just… it’s… new.” She swallowed. “It’s a little scary.”

Luz blinked.

Amity felt her face grow hotter under her friend’s scrutiny and averted her gaze again to try and maintain some semblance of control. “But… in a good way. Y-you don’t have to stop. I mean… I don’t mind.”

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Amity was concerned she may have said something wrong. Worries of if she had tipped her hand too far occurred to her, and shescrambled for something to say. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted again as Luz then took her hands back from her. She reversed the grip and latched onto Amity’s wrists before she pulled her in closer.

“Amity Blight,” Luz said, and she stilled, looking rather serious in that moment. “I have bad news for you.”

Amity’s heart leapt into her throat as the worst possibilities raced through her mind. Had Luz really seen through her after all? Did she not want to be her friend anymore? She gulped and looked up at her friend as she held her, and waited with bated breath for her to continue.

“You have officially gone _soft_ on me,” Luz whispered to her, and a grin blossomed on her lips.

Amity’s mind went blank, and she nearly burst out laughing at herself (though a chuckle did still manage to push its way past her guard). She couldn’t help the smile she returned to Luz as her friend closed the distance and nudged against her playfully. “Yeah? Well… get over it,” she shot back.

Luz laughed in that musical way of hers and snuggled closer. “I didn’t mean it as a _bad_ thing! I like soft-Amity!” Luz punctuated with a nuzzle of her nose against Amity’s cheek. “She’s… cuddly… and toasty. Yeah, I like the toasty, right now! _Brrr!_ ” she said, with the emphasis added by a sudden shudder.

Amity chuckled behind her hand and smirked. “You’re so weird, sometimes.”

“I am! Guilty as charged!” Luz stuck her tongue out. She leaned in then with what Amity could only describe as an evil smile. “And also… _secretly a heat-vampire!”_

“Huh?”

Amity didn’t have time to react before Luz reached down to the hem of her shirt and slid her absolutely frigid hands up her bare back. Her ears rung from the sudden shriek she let out in such a confined space, and her body convulsed reflexively from the touch.

Luz cackled and glomped her back onto the beanbag arrangement. She poked and prodded at the young witch’s ticklish sides, back and belly with icy fingers, and Amity howled in laughter as she tried to wriggle away. Her pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears… cute, rounded, deaf human ears, and Luz only seemed to take more delight in her torment the louder she laughed.

 _“GIMME DA WARMS!”_ Luz growled playfully into her ear.

After what felt like a breathless eternity, Luz finally relented and allowed Amity a moment to recover. Her sides ached from laughing so hard, though that could have also been all the pokes and tickles Luz had jabbed at her. Her vision was fogged by tears in the weak light, and no longer did Amity shiver from the cold as much as the after-spasms of her friend’s tickle assault.

At last the young witch opened her eyes and batted Luz’s shoulder with a playful punch. “Next time you try that, I’ll set you on fire,” she said with the best pout she could manage, though she could still feel the smile that tried to force its way out.

Luz giggled over her and kicked her stockinged feet in the air behind her. “You’d have to be able to cast the spell first, Blight!”

Amity laughed and snuggled into the crook of Luz’s neck. She wouldn’t realize until a moment later what she had done without so much as a thought, but Luz responded in kind with a warm hug and pulled her closer. It seemed like her friend had accepted her gesture, and her worries for being too forward evaporated. Amity smiled silently into the renewed cuddle, and timidly wrapped her own arms around her friend.

Luz only broke the hug for a moment to reach over for the blanket that lay at their side to pull it over them. The renewed warmth of their so-called reading nest was pure Elysium, and Amity sighed in gratitude as Luz draped her body over her. At last, the witchling allowed her eyes to drift shut again.

“Happy now?” Amity muttered sarcastically.

“Snug as a happy cuddlebug!” Luz whispered softly into her ear.

Amity giggled and nuzzled where she lay. “Good…”

The two lay together in the dimming light spell Amity had cast earlier and exchanged quiet little nuzzles with one another for a few minutes yet. It was Luz who finally broke the silence, and stirred Amity from the edge of sleep with a gentle whisper in her ear.

“Hey, Amity?”

Had it been literally _anyone_ else in her life, Amity would have been irritated by the offender’s voice. However, the voice was Luz’s, and that, she had come to learn, could only warm her heart and bring a smile to her lips now.

“Mmm?”

“Umm… I…” There was a hesitation, then, “I-I just wanted to say goodnight. Have sweet dreams…”

Had she been any more awake, Amity might have noticed the waver in her friend’s voice, and the rushed way she had continued, as if she had hidden what she had truly wanted to say. She might have opened her eyes to see the bright blush on Luz’s cheeks, or felt the nervous tremble of her body as she lay atop her, as if she were fearful about something.

Sleep’s spell, however, was an alluring one so late in the night, and Amity could only muster a soft murmur of reply. Luz’s tender hold on her and her soft strokes along her back were the finishing blow to her awareness, and Amity sank back into the depths of sleep, unaware of those brown eyes that gazed longingly at her lips.

* L & A *

_End of chapter_


	3. Mornings Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an aftermath that neither had expected.

Luz’s mind didn’t stop racing after Amity had drifted off. The witchling she held in her arms had invaded every corner of her mind and kept her stubbornly transfixed. No matter how hard she tried to move her thoughts to other things even Amity’s gentle breaths and peaceful noises demanded her attention. The gentle rise and fall of her chest became the rhythm by which Luz’s heart had set its own, and the rest of the world – the rest of the _universe,_ for all she knew – faded into obscurity.

Amity lay half beneath her, cuddled up against her side for warmth. Her arms had found their way around her like before and those nails dug through her tank top into her shoulder blades as though she were the most precious thing in the world. Luz obliged her and returned the favor happily. She held her as closely as she possibly could and rooted her to the spot against her chest while she took no small amount of pleasure in the sounds of her friend’s peaceful slumber.

At this range, Amity’s lips seemed to whisper to her, to tempt her. Luz’s heart fluttered elatedly when she imagined their feel and taste upon her own, and she quickly had to look anywhere else when she noticed she had unwittingly drifted closer. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and regain control over herself, but Amity’s lips followed her there as well. In her mind, she brought her hands up to cup her cherry-tinted cheeks and stroked her thumbs delicately across the tender skin beneath. Amity’s golden gaze shimmered with nervous excitement as Luz leaned over and drew her in…

But no. No matter how badly she might have wanted to make that kiss a reality she refused to take advantage of her friend in such a way. Forget earning forgiveness from Amity; Luz would never forgive _herself_ for something so despicable. Even just the thought of it made her feel guilty.

Still, the desire was there, and Luz felt her eyes drift back to Amity’s pretty, peaceful, resting face. Carefully, she brought the hand she had wrapped about her friend’s shoulder up to her cheek and stroked ever-so-softly with her thumb. She received a soft sigh and a faint smile, and Amity leaned into the touch.

Luz’s heart skipped a beat and she had to fight a grin as she felt her face grow hot. Amity’s cheek nuzzled up against her cupped palm and remained there, and her face was as soft as silk and every bit as smooth, just like Luz had imagined it would be. She found herself entranced by the feel as she lowered her head to the pillow to rest next to her friend, and the minutes passed by like seconds. With the cold driven away by the pair’s proximity, Luz found herself able to relax for the first time since her panic from earlier, and feeling Amity’s nose nuzzle against her only served to make her heart race faster.

 _Keep it together… Keep. It._ Together, she chanted to herself as the tactile feel overwhelmed her. Amity was so close that their toes were touching, and Luz had never been that close to _anyone_ before… not on purpose anyway. And Amity had taken to the idea of snuggling the chilly night away like she hadn’t expected. It hadn’t seemed to bother her like she thought it would. She’d even made light of it and initiated the cuddle herself. That had been surprising enough, but then she had even gone so far as to embrace Luz of her own accord – something she had never seen her do with anyone, save for in Willow’s memories, and that was as a child.

Maybe… just maybe there was a chance… maybe…

Luz immediately stamped down on that line of thought and cursed herself several times in her head. _She’s just cold, you big dumbo! Don’t you think if she wanted anything like… like what_ you _want, she would have said something by now?_ She had to control the frustrated sigh that had built up and released it slowly so as not to disturb her friend.

She would have given anything in that moment to have a sudden case of sleepyitis and just pass out into whatever dreams would keep her that way until the morning came, but sleep only grew more elusive as the minutes turned into hours. It became clear that rest would not come to her tonight – not with Amity this close to her – but in that same breath, she didn’t want to miss a moment of… whatever this was. From that perspective she at least had some small token to be thankful for. With Amity asleep and this close, Luz could trace and commit to memory every detail of her face, and she wasn’t even sure how long she lay there and did just that.

It only made Luz want to kiss her more, but she held steadfast onto her resolve. What would Amity want with anyone who respected her so little as to violate her implicit trust? Any meager hope Luz would have otherwise had to grow closer with Amity would be crushed, and she would only have herself to blame.

It was a brutal tug of war on her emotions. On one hand, Amity was so desperately close that she could feel her breath on her skin, and on the other, there was nothing she could do about it but stare and imagine and wonder.

 _And now I’m just being creepy,_ she accused herself. She groaned and squeezed her eyelids shut, and tried to force the thoughts and voices that ran rampant in her mind to settle down. At least the tears from earlier had dried out, and Amity hadn’t seemed to notice how emotional she had been in her sleep-induced absence. The pain from before was still there, but Amity’s closeness had tempered it enough to make it bearable.

The only thing that calmed her down was the gentle upward curve of Amity’s lips, which provided pleasant distraction from the alarm bells that continually went off in her head. Eventually, the smile returned to Luz, and she resumed her gentle strokes of the cheek she cradled in her hand. If Amity had any objection she certainly did not wake to do so, and instead nuzzled against her palm. Her lips brushed against the base of Luz’s thumb and sent a shiver up her spine.

Luz hesitated a moment, and her imagination went to war with her again to try and convince her that there was hope where none existed. Still, it did feel nice…

 _You don’t know for sure yet. Have you_ asked _her how she feels about you? Maybe you’re giving up too quick._

 _But I already know she has feelings for someone else._ _What difference would it make even if… even_ if _she had feelings for me – which she doesn’t. She just wants me as a friend… someone she can talk to and trust…_

_Maybe. Or maybe there’s more to it than that. Maybe she trusts you because of how she feels about you. What would be the harm in asking?_

Luz tenderly stroked Amity’s cheek, and smiled sadly.

_What if I’m wrong? What if all I did was destroy everything I have now. I should be happy… I should… I shouldn’t want more than this._

_But you_ do. _You can’t help your feelings any more than she can help hers. If she’s really your friend, she’ll understand. But if you don’t say anything at all, you might wind up wondering forever. And you_ hate _those sad-endings._

_Oh, quiet Me. Stop making such good points._

Luz’s focus returned to Amity’s peaceful expression, and her heart trembled again. No matter how she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she also knew she was right. If years of anime and geekdom had taught her anything, it was that the protagonist would be miserable if they just let their one true love walk out of their life without a fight.

Even so, she couldn’t help but hesitate as the moments ticked by. Action was all well and good, but it was easier said than done. It sounded like such a simple thing to just open her mouth and say, “Amity, I think I have feelings for you.” In her mind, though, the thought loomed, cold and hard and vast like a mountain bent on falling on her. The risks were potentially catastrophic – losing her nearest and dearest friend she had ever had in her life.

But the rewards…

Luz’s eyes again had drifted down to Amity’s lips. Oh, the rewards would be magical. Affection? Warmth? Acceptance? And of course, all the hugs and kisses and snuggles and holding hands she could ever want. That was to say, if Amity liked that kind of thing.

Of course, given the way she was cuddled up with her at that moment, Luz suspected she did, at least on some level… even if she wouldn’t admit it.

Yes, Luz decided. All of those things were things she wanted. _Amity_ was someone she really wanted. That had never been the question. She had never doubted how much Amity meant to her. The question had always been just how much she meant to Amity. Luz had never had a best friend before, and she had never had anyone who seemed to enjoy the time spent with her to such a degree.

It was at that point, Luz wanted to smack her own forehead and laugh at herself.

 _Of course you mean a lot to her, dummy,_ she scolded herself. _Way to answer your own question._

Amity would never just desert her. Luz was just as much her best friend as Amity was hers. Even if they wanted slightly different things from… this, they would always be friends. And sure, it would hurt if Amity turned her down, but Luz would heal from it. She would get better and they would still have the wonderful friendship they had built together.

 _But she hasn’t said no yet,_ the voice in the back of her head reminded her.

Silence, _Me! Don’t make me scold me! I’m on a roll, here!_

But just as quickly as the hype she had given herself came, it burned to dust when Amity stirred and squeezed her arms more snugly around her. Luz’s breath left her, and her face turned the same color of magenta as Amity’s magic light. Thank goodness the light spell she’d made had died out earlier…

From the ashes of her courage, though, Luz still grasped a faint flicker of hope. Her heart thudded in her ears and she swallowed the lump in her throat that had made it difficult to breathe.

Yes… she wanted it. Yes. She would fight for that chance, even if it was one in a million, because gosh darn it, it was worth it if it meant she would wake up this happy for the rest of her life.

Amity continued to snooze before her, oblivious to Luz’s conflict, and Luz wavered and let her head sink into the pillow they shared.

 _Well,_ she thought nervously, _maybe it could wait until morning._

And sleep finally came.

* L & A *

The next time Amity woke was to the vision of Luz’s face. Being so close to her friend startled her from the “grog fog,” as Luz had once called it, and she jolted wide awake in the space of an instant. She probably would have even leapt up and away on reflex if the other girl’s arms weren’t squeezed so tightly around her. Amity’s heart immediately kicked up a few notches, and she felt the familiar heat return to her cheeks and ears that came whenever she was this close to the object of her crush.

Luz snored faintly, though their closeness led Amity to wonder how she hadn’t been awakened by it. A line of drool traced down the human’s cheek and into the pillow, and her hair and clothes were all disheveled in a way that only made Amity giggle. She carefully raised her pajama-sleeved arm from beneath Luz up to her cheek and used it to wipe her face clean.

The stimulation caused Luz to stir in her sleep and the arms tucked into the small of Amity’s back and shoulder blades drew her in again. The feel of her friend’s possessive and protective arms caused a swarm of butterflies to buzz anxiously in her stomach. Snuggled this way against Luz, Amity couldn’t help but let her imagination run wild for a moment.

In her mind’s vision, Luz looked at her lovingly and tenderly caressed her nose with the tip of her own. Sweetly-whispered good-mornings and the tales of wondrous dreams flitted back and forth in Amity’s head, and before she could stop herself, she let out a dreamy sigh.

Her breath seemed to brush across Luz’s eyelashes, as her eyes flickered open in the next moment. Her friend looked about as dazed and confused as she had felt mere minutes ago, and Amity smiled in silent greeting.

Luz was the first to break the spell’s silence with a rather theatrical yawn. She smiled back and squeezed Amity close yet again. “G’morning…” she drawled before she plopped her head back down into the pillow.

Amity giggled and returned the hug. “Good morning,” she said. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm…” was the only answer she received, and that prompted a short bout of laughter. Luz only raised her head briefly so she could rest her cheek against Amity’s temple, and effectively pinned her in place.

Amity couldn’t imagine a need to complain about her predicament, however.

“I take that as a ‘yes?’”

“Mmm…”

Amity grinned at Luz’s antics. “Is that all you can say?”

“Mmmmm…”

Luz’s lazy reply brought out the giddy side in Amity – a side she thought had long ceased to exist – and she playfully punished her friend with a press of her still-cool hands to the bare patch of skin in the small of her back. _That_ got a reaction, and Luz jolted forward, away from the offending fingers.

“Nnnghhuhh! Cold hands!” she protested as she squirmed.

Amity rolled her eyes and tucked her head snugly into the crook of Luz’s neck. “Serves you right for ignoring me.”

“I was shleepyyyy~” she moaned as she nuzzled her cheek against Amity’s head. This called attention back to the blush the young Blight felt, and she was immediately grateful that it was still early, and there was no appreciable light to see by.

“How did you _ever_ make it into the advanced class with me?” she asked.

Luz wrapped her arms ever more tightly around her, and Amity swore that she could pass out from the way her heart throbbed. It didn’t help when Luz leaned down to nuzzle her cheek with her nose and cupped the back of Amity’s head with her hand to hold her against her.

“I had help from a really special friend.”

“You did? Who?”

Luz leaned back and through the shadow, Amity could see her smirk. “It was _you,_ silly!”

Amity’s mind blanked for a moment, and she puzzled over that. “Me? What did I do?”

“Remember that time up at the Knee where your brother and sister and Eda all got nabbed by the Slitherbeast and you put me in that magic barrier thingy?”

Memories of that day quickly flooded back to Amity. More than anything, however, she remembered how happy she felt to finally have a real, true friend again. She remembered how protective of Luz she had felt when she erected that cage around her. She had told herself at the time that she didn’t want Luz to get in the way, but given time, she understood the real reasons better.

“O-oh,” she stammered. “Yeah?”

“Eda had brought me up to the Knee ‘cause she thought I could learn how to connect with the island there. I didn’t listen to her lesson at the time, and I thought she was just blowing me off. I was so impatient to learn my second spell that I wouldn’t sit still and think about what she had told me.

“But then, when you put that cage around me, it forced me to sit down and think, and I was able to make that connection to the island that Eda had tried to teach me. I was able to listen to what the world was trying to tell me, and I learned how to teach _myself_ magic because of that.” Luz smiled at her. “So, I guess you could say, you taught me a lesson that Eda couldn’t!”

Amity felt like she could pass out. The thought was almost overwhelming. She had taught Luz with such a simple thing? She hadn’t even meant to do it. All she had been able to think about at the time was how to best keep Luz safe, because she certainly knew from experience that Luz wasn’t the type to listen to instructions.

In the end, it had served the human more than she bargained for, and the implicit praise Luz heaped upon Amity was causing her ear tips to burn.

“Oh,” she managed dumbly after a moment. “W-well… you’re welcome, then.”

Luz giggled at her clumsy attempt to project her Blightly superiority and pounced on her again. Amity felt herself rolled onto her back, and if she had died in that moment, she would have been content. As it was, however, Luz had her pinned to the beanbags and her arms immobilized by the crushing hug she had seized her in.

“And I’ll always be grateful for it,” Luz said, “but right now, I’m still tired and I wanna go back to sleep.”

Amity tried to huff in an indignant manner, but her breath had caught in her throat and it had come out more as a pitiful squeak.

“F-fine,” she said, “but you have to help clean up later.”

“Mmm-‘kay,” Luz murmured and snuggled closer. “But I’mma sleep right here.”

“Luuuuuz,” Amity groaned beneath the full weight of her friend. She had tried to make it out to be a whine, but in truth, the feeling she felt was more akin to nirvana.

“It’s too coooooold,” Luz answered as she nuzzled into her neck.

“Well, at least fix the blanket or something! I’m cold too!”

“Okay!” Luz chirped. Arms wrapped powerfully around Amity’s biceps and shoulder blades, and Luz immediately rolled to her right. The pair tumbled to the other side of the makeshift beanbag bed, and Amity squirmed but found herself unable to move with the blanket wrapped so tightly around the two of them.

“Snuggle burrito!” Luz grinned.

Amity wasn’t sure how she had maintained consciousness with Luz so painfully close to her, but she was still aware enough to blink in confusion. Luz apparently noticed and giggled.

“Burrito! It’s a type of human food.”

Amity’s response was delayed, but she managed to _oh_ her way out of the moment without further incident. If Luz thought her dimwitted response was inadequate, she said nothing, and only cuddled herself up against the witchling. At least they lay side-by-side so she wasn’t squished.

Amity wasn’t sure how long she stared before she realized that Luz had dozed back off, but it was long enough for her to realize that she herself wasn’t exactly ready to wake either. After a few breaths, Amity was able to nuzzle into Luz’s clavicle without feeling like she was going to have a heart attack and shut her eyes.

The warmth and steady rhythm of Luz’s breathing quickly lulled her back into her dreams, where such snuggles were punctuated by loving kisses and professions of love.

* L & A *

The two woke together a few hours later after hunger had rendered slumber impossible. True to her word, after breakfast, Luz had helped Amity with cleaning up the club space. The pair worked in a somewhat awkward silence as they put papers and books and drawing supplies away, though whenever one caught the other looking their way, they would share a warm smile before they returned to their task.

It wasn’t long before the reading nook had been tidied, and the two had dressed and snuck out of the library after the first few patrons of the day had arrived. From there, they bade each other a happy goodbye, though not before it was proposed that such meetings happen again. (Luz would later argue the sleepovers were her idea, but Amity would remember differently.)

As the years passed, the pair would often reflect on that evening as one of the beginning catalysts for their relationship, though admittedly neither knew it at the time. All either knew was the sensation of gliding on clouds as they went on with their day. Luz had even found it within her to be more civil with Lilith when she arrived home, though when Eda asked for the reason why the sudden change, Luz made something up. Amity returned straight to her room and locked the door firmly behind her to write in her diary and scream elatedly into her pillows.

It had been a perfect night for the both of them, and the rest of the weekend would be consumed by fantasies of what the next might bring. Sleep did not come easily for them for many days thereafter either, but when they slept, they dreamt of one another, and that magical night that had changed everything.

And there would be many, many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
